Fan Le Lao
Fan Le Lao 'is the leader of the Lasombra Clan and the supreme leader of the Sabbat. He acts as the main antagonist through a large part of the story line. Appearance He appears to be an attractive young man with long dark hair, he has 3 petal-like decorations behind his ears that make him stand out among his own clan and the sabbat vampires. His distinctive trait is a mysterious red tattoo on the back of his right hand. When he was disguised as a begger he was seen wearing a ragged black cloak. Personality A sadistic vampire and a very capable leader, appearing as a calm and gentle Vampire on the outside. He has a hidden ferocious personality which was more apparent during his childhood life as a beggar as seen when he brutally retaliated to those who bullied him. He still likes to dress up as a beggar before an attack and take out the location of attacks. He is fond of playing games with peoples' lives and in particularly enjoys seeing the conflicts between the rich and the poor. He loves forcing people to depend on him, thus snaring them in a trap they cannot escape from him, making them trapped and securing their cooperation and takes what he wants from them. He is patient, but his patience does not last forever and when it runs out he gets bored. This makes him more dangerous as he can resort to extreme measures to win a game once it has run its course. Relationships Zhao Yan After he captured Zhao Yan out of interest, he constantly toyed with her emotions just out of fun. This included allowing her to escape his castle only to be brought back again, making her fall in love with him by erasing her memories and many more. Over time he realizes he has an attraction for her and cannot explain why he cannot resist her charms. At one point he even raped her just to take everything from her and was disappointed she would not love him in return. Both this time, and a second time later when she was tricked into sexual intercourse, were implied to be quite violent acts as her clothes were torn to shreds. He is able to act very different when he wants to towards her, from acting creepy and suspicious to acting child-like to gain empathy, all while attempting to play with her heart. Though eventually he wins her cooperation, even her love, she refuses to accept any feelings towards him and wishes him dead by only her own hands. If not for his new found power after the Forbidden sphere battle, she ends up relying on him for his power. She knows he can manipulate her actions and is allowed to freely come and please while she needs him. Zhi Yan Despite being cruel and ,sadistic he does stop Zhi Yan's suffering; but only because he grew tired of hearing her screams. In reality he couldn't care less for her as she is Yi Tai's subordinate. The Sabbat Fan Le Lao leads the Sabbat with his charisma and strength, through this the two Sabbat clans work together towards common goals. Though Fan le Lao is the leader of the group, Yi Tai mostly is allowed to do as he pleases so long as it doesn't go against Fan Li Lao's will. Fan Le Lao relies on him and his subordinates for their own skills and abilities. The Camarilla He also sees Ge Chen and the Camarilla as nothing more then an annoyance, though as manipulated them according to get his own means. Ge Chen himself is nothing more then a brat to him, lacking experience but surprises him on the several meetings the pair have made with each other. He was able to form a truce with him; but it lasted only until they stepped into the Forbidden Sphere and Xi Tai's power was presented as a prize. Other He made the Demon Hunter's Organisation pay for killing his father and was eventually both directly and indirectly responsible for the groups downfall. The group felt his rage against them; after they were wiped out their scattered remaining members were barely a threat at all to him. Abilities thumb|right|Fan Le Lao trying to master Ni Ji Lian Xue Bisai He is patient, cunning and intelligent, assets both gained form experience and his longevity as a Vampire. He loves deceiving others and is calculated and patient as he schemes. As the Clan Leader he commands authority over others in his bloodline; as the Sabbat Leader he commands authority over the other Demon Bloodlines. He knows when to attack; but also knows when to retreat. As a Vampire, he has the power of erasing memories, take control over individuals. He was seen healing Zhao Yan's scratches she gave herself to protect her from him. Anyone he bites becomes a Vampire of his clan bloodline. Like his fellow Sabbat member Yi Tai, he knew of the Mei Yue Yin blood but not of its powers to prevent the bearer from becoming a Vampire. He demonstrates the ability also to transform and even split himself into multiple entities. At one point after seeing Zhao Yan in the garden during the day, he transforms into a group of butterflies to fly around her. Then he change into a tea cup to steal a kiss from here, reforming even when she smashes it. During his first fight with Zhao Yan, he was able to touch her sword, cutting himself on her blade. His blood becomes thorns. The more they are cut, the more grow. In addition, he can create chains that bind and hold a person and snakes that latch out and bite. Unlike Yi Tao, he can do both at the same time. Another spell sends fragments of the chains flying at a foe. He later learns the power of Ni Ji Lian Xue Bisai, the power of destruction and the curse placed on him by his father. During the events of the Forbidden Sphere, he manages to steal 2/5 of Xi Tai's power. This makes him one of the most powerful Vampires at that time, with only Xi Tai himself being more powerful. History Childhood In his childhood his father, who was the Clan Leader of the Lasombra, had sealed his true powers after the Human Hunters killed him. This allowed him to led a life as a normal human in an attempt to save him. He was left to beg on the streets. However, eventually the Lasombra found him and restored his power, freeing his once again. The price he paid for the seal being lifted was that when he had the power of Xi Tai and reigns supreme the person who aided him would return to ask him to fulfill a mission. 'Chapter 36 He grew in power and sought to kill the Hunter who killed his father, leading attacks against the Hunter Organisation. In order to stop this, they decided to sacrifice a married couple. Although they were part of the ambush against Fan Le Lao's father, they were not the mastermind behind the assault. Fan Le Lao had the pair killed and this halted his assaults for a time being. However, his real goal was the repossession of his clans scared weapon Xiong Shi. Chapter 30 The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy He first appears outside of the Sheng Pei Ren Academy dressed as a street beggar. Zhao Yan defends him when the students create a fuss about the presence of a beggar. Later he is seen with Yi Tai being informed about the current situation of the school. He instructs that Zhao Yan must be taken alive. Chapter 6 During the final moments of the attack, he steps in to replace Yi Tai as he fights Zhao Yan as she proves too much for Yi Tai. Chapter 7 The Games Begin After capturing Zhao Yan, he begins a long series of games involving her. Including dressing her up and making her more attractive, taken back by her cuteness. After an attempt on his life, he decides to make her a Vampire, only for her to try and take her own life rather then become one. He leaves her alone to think about it for a while, warning her he is patient but there is a limit to his patience. Chapter 14 A number of days pass, he admires Zhao Yan out in the daylight and transforms into a group of butterflies after seeing her free one from a web. He has the maid change a cup of tea and transforming into it to steal a kiss from Zhao Yan. Chapter 23 At some point during this time she was imprisoned, Fan Li Lao raped her, leaving her with hatred in her heart towards him for taking her virginity. Chapter 77, Side Chapter 8. His next trick is to let her escape by having the maid trick her into consuming Qi Yue Lu Hua. Chapter 26 The End of the Human Hunter Organisation Fan Le Lao is led to where Yue Jian and Lin Xuan Chi is. Yi Tai and several members of their respective clans wait patiently outside. He reveals that the medicine not only restored Zhao Fan's powers but granted him control over her. Chapter 27 After Ge Chen interferes and teleports away with Yue Jian and the seal, Yi Tai uses The Cup of Blood to grant the group the ability to follow Ge Chen. During the fight that follows, his bids Ge Chen with his vines, but Yue Jian breaks them and the pair once again disappear. Chapter 30 Using The Cup of blood, they once again follow. Chapter 31 Ge Chen fights them once again, but this time he fights at full power. While he is distracted with Fan Le Lao, Yi Tai tries to attack only for Yue Jian to protect him, forcing a retreat from Ge Chen. With him gone, the Sabbat ponder why Ge Chen was o powerful the second time. Unable to use The Cup of Blood a third time, Fan Le Lao concludes it is not worth following Ge Chen this time anyway, as he is too strong like this. Chapter 32 The Power of Destruction He attempts to control Ni Ji Lian Xue Bisai, the power of ultimate destruction. When the third failure meets him, Yi Tai suggests using Zhao Yan's blood to enhance himself and control it. Not wanting to steal the beauty and warmth for her, but facing the choice of her or the power. Chapter 36 He transfers to a school called Saint Ferrell High School and assumes the name "Falcon". A few days later, Zhao Yan joins the school not having any memory of who she is or knowing he really is. Chapter 40 Later that night he greets her and offers to walk her home. When she ends up in a park attacked by 3 men, he protects her. She explains the situation with her parents and he offers for her to stay at his. They arrive back at the Sabbat castle. He leds her to the highest point and tells her he is a Vampire. He tells her it was a joke and shows her to her bed. Chapter 41 Later that night, Zhao Yan is awaken by thunder. He asks her if she is sacred of the thunder, to which she replies she is not. However, the feeling of her memory being wiped she feels right then scares her. He comforts her by telling her loneliness scares him and they fall asleep together. Chapter 42 After waiting until she buys him chocolates he finally brings her memory back to normal and reveals what she has been doing the last few days. Chapter 43 He explains that for all her pride and nobility, he can easily write her into a romantic screenplay. He states he wants to prove to her she is not the person she believes herself to be and wishes to break her will. He lets her have a night as herself again before sending her back to the school to resume things again. The next day, she begins to avoid him, as unknown to him she scratched a warning onto her arm. Chapter 44 Finally he approaches her to ask, but she continues to avoid him. Chapter 45 She finds a job and a place to earn money but he continues to try ad get close to her and appears at her new place of work. Chapter 45 She tries to protect herself from him by saying the cafe is closed. However, he sees around this by claiming he has been there for a while and she refused to see him. When she spills drink on him, he pushes her to the ground demanding compensation. She struggles free of him. It begins to rain, he brings an umbrella, she walks by him. Chapter 46 Tired of Zhao Yan avoiding him, Fan Le Lao enters the practice chamber where Yi Tai is forcing Zhi Yan to learn magic and tells him he is tired of hearing her screams. He then tells him tells Yi Tai to gather his clan members and help him with something. Chapter 49 Later an earthquake hits the school trapping him with Zhao Yan nd injuring his arm in the process, impressing Yi Tai on how far he would go. While waiting to be rescued, Zhao Yan pulls off her sleeve to bandage up Fan Le Lao's arm, only to discover her scars she scratched onto herself at last. Chapter 50 During the time the pair are captive under the rubble, he forces himself upon her and kisses her. Later the pair are rescued and taken to a hospital. Fan Le Lao takes the place of a doctor and checks in on her. He tranquilizes her, knocking her out. Chapter 51 Final Round He takes Zhao Yan back to the Sabbat HQ. He removes her scars and tells her he is sending her back in a perfect condition so this time she falls in love with him completely. Chapter 52 At school, they pray for the students who lost their lives in the Earthquake. After class, Fan LeLao shocks the students by saying Zhao Yan is his girlfriend. Chapter 54 Dismissing his advantages, she runs off. Fan Le Lao approaches her and ask her to be his pillar of support after the incident they lived through. A she grabs her, she pushes away 3 other girls from the school witness her pushing him away. Later they find her in the bathroom and toss a bucket of water over her for rejecting him, accusing her of making herself feel special in the process. Fan Le Lao stands at the bathroom door and declares he really loves his girlfriend. He hands her a towel, she asks him to get out of the Ladies bathroom, rejecting his offer to carry her as well. He states he'll keep waiting for her to come to him. Chapter 55 It begins to snow outside. She goes outside to see if he will come. He takes her to an Amusement Park Ferris Wheel and makes it work despite the staff going on. They board one of the carriages and observe the view. After a brief talk on how the superstitions of a couple sitting together will break up, the pair kiss. They head back to Falcon's home, Sabbat HQ, Falcon pretends he has a cold. He convinces her to stay and look after him so he won't have to be alone. Once he falls asleep, he starts calling her in his sleep. Chapter 58 The next day, he appears to be better. While exploring a bit she finds a staircase leading to a room full of paintings of her and him. While she is distracted, he hugs her from behind. he explains that these are dreams he wishes to carry out with her, holding her hand he asks if she could make these dreams come true. Chapter 59 They spend a day together reliving some of the paintings, as the day ends he notes how happy she is and prepares to end their game. Chapter 65 She finds and hugs him, as he explains things to her, she ensures him she wants to save him. after gently resting her on a bed of rose petals, he bites her. At some point, the cure for her memory erasing is given to her. The next morning, he is surprised she has not become a Vampire and puts it down to Mei Yue Yin. Zhao Yan is chained up as his prisoner in a cell. The mark he gave her on her neck from biting her grows. She suddenly awakens. He tells her the game is over and he has won - she fell for him completely. He brags about how easy it was to win her love, despite how "noble" she was, that her memories of the past few days will start returning to her in the next few hours. She cries, much to his delight. he then leaves her. Elsewhere, he tries the power of destruction again and this time masters it, thanks to Zhao yan's blood powering him. Chapter 67 Using Zhi Yan they are able to snatch all 7 weapons without the Camarilla knowing they were tricked into giving up the weapons. With the weapons in hand they preform the true rite to take the information on how to remove Osiris' curse on the Forbidden Sphere. Chapter 68 The Forbidden Sphere Yue Jian, desguised as her sister Zhi Yan, joins Yi Tai and Fan Le Lao as they examine the Sacred Weapons of the Camarilla. Yi Tai asks her why she is here and when she does not reply he angers at her attitude believing her to be Zhi Yan. Almost letting it slip who she really is, she hides her resistance in her eyes. Chapter 73 During the fight he squares off against Ge Chen.